Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Soul
'''Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Soul '''is a side story to Fallout: Equestria written by SonnyStar. The story is told in a first person perspective and follows Sparks, A refugee from Stable 63 on the east coast of Equestria. Wasteland Soul begins approximately two months before Littlepip leaves Stable 2. If you wish to read the story you may find it on FimFiction.net. Story Wasteland Soul follows Sparks, a repair pony from Stable 63, a stable beneath the Baltimare Wasteland that holds a sinister secret. A secret lab beneath the rest of the stable has been kidnapping and harvesting the genes of exemplary ponies from the stables population. Sparks' story begins when he is selected to have his genes harvested and is forced to escape into the world outside. As a stable dweller he hasn’t the slightest clue how to survive on his own in a poisoned world where his death would simply be another forgotten statistic. Luckily for him, Baltimare isn't as bad a place as it seems...at first. Setting The Baltimare Wasteland sits on Equestria's east coast around the Pre-war city of Baltimare, separated from the heartland by the Foal Mountain Range. Due to its relatively isolated nature, Baltimare has seen little in the way of settling despite the fact that the Balefire Bomb meant to wipe it off the map didn't hit the city directly. Despite this, ponies still live in what locations they have claimed for themselves, or in the more likely cases stole from somepony else. However a new faction from the heartlands have claimed the south portion of the Baltimare ruins, flying a banner of a stylized white eye with a crimson iris. Baltimare was home to a great many pre-war experiments, both by the ministries and other large companies. This has made exploring the ruins a potential treasure trove…as well as a potential deathtrap. It is through theses finds that Baltimare has not been abandoned completely and has become of interest to some of the wasteland’s biggest players. Synopsis After being forced to flee into the Baltimare Wasteland Sparks is faced with the realities of war-torn Equestria and where he fits in the grand scheme. With the help the friends he makes along the way, he comes to find his place in the wastes as a beacon of hope. Throughout his travels he stumbles onto fragments of a secret that could destroy the world all over again. With his friends by his side, he is off to change the Baltimare Wasteland forever, for better or for worse. Friendships can change a pony, sometimes in ways we don't expect and most never ask...is it always worth it? Characters *Sparks - A Stable born unicorn stallion with a big heart and desire to help. Sparks was a mediator in a Stable full of ponies who hated each other and thus did not make many friends. When the wasteland becomes his new home, he finds that having been trained in maintenance puts his skills in fair demand. Sparks is initially cowardly in his behavior after an encounter with slavers scars him. This is a stark contrast to the kind of pony he wants to be. To maintain this dream, he takes credit for one of Sunny’s accomplishments and uses it to build a heroic persona for himself, one that acts as a crutch until he can defeat his own demons and truly claim the title of hero. *Sunny Smiles - An earth pony mare with an icy stoicism that hides a lifetime of trauma. Sunny was the founder of the Regulators, a group of vigilantes dedicated to enforcing wasteland justice. She takes in Sparks as her ward and shows him how to survive in the outside world. She delights in fighting evil in whatever way she can, putting herself in harms way to ensure the rest of the wastes are safe. Though there is more to her than meets the eye, making some wonder just what else she is hiding. *Grimgrin Talonrend - A griffin medic with a mercenary background. He prefers to be called Grim by his friends. Having only just arrived in the Baltimare area he fits in well with the rest of the group. Grim is searching for something to believe in after an incident that caused him to abandon his life as a Talon. He desires help society on a broad scale but has since lost his ideals and thus the path is obscured to him. *Aurora Dawn - An earth pony filly who was orphaned when slavers killed her parents. Aurora led a life all to common to those born of the wasteland, one where basic survival needs and safety were never guaranteed. Though she was taken as a slave she was eventually rescued by Sparks and his friends. Afterwards, in a fragile state of mind, she filled in the void left by her parents’ deaths with Sparks, adopting him as a surrogate parent. Though she has little combat experience, she is still a capable wastelander and helps show the other side of life outside. Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Stories Category:Article stubs Category:In Progress Side stories